


What next?

by ThisJasch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJasch/pseuds/ThisJasch
Summary: This is my  unofficial sequel to "Return Albus" written by AlbusGellertAlwaysI thought it would be cool if this Idea gets a full FanFic.Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter are the reincarnation of Gellert Grindelwald and Albus DumbledoreNow that the know it for a fact Albus starts to be in his element.Scorpius on the other hand is now afraid that he could become the new dark lord.Would his demons catch up with him or can Albus safe him before they do.No one knows.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	What next?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Albus' Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286371) by [AlbusGellertAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways). 



> Yeah, I know. That are a lot of Projects at once... That said have fun with that one!  
> Also, the captures will be short but I hope they will be consistent.
> 
> Edit: Thanks to AlbusGellertAlways for Beta reading this Story

If he was honest, Draco knew that something was off with his son. But he couldn't believe that Scorpius is the reincarnation of a Dark Lord. And Harry's son the reincarnation of Albus Dumbledore. 

It also raised more questions than it answered. For example, if Dumbledore and Grindelwald could reincarnate, who else could? Was he himself a reincarnation? Or does it rarely happen and for a purpose? But most importantly: Did it happen before? 

Scorpius and Albus actually seemed pretty happy. Now that they found each other (again). Harry sighed. “I guess. As long as Scorpius doesn't do any harm. There is no need to tell anyone about it.” 

Draco nodded silently. “Is there anything else we should know?” 

Harry then asked the two boys who seemed to get lost in each other's eyes. 

Scorpius shook his head. Albus didn't even notice his father. He concentrated on the blood pact that seemed to come out of nowhere. 

“I still can't believe it, Potter”

“Me neither, Malfoy.” The two dads looked at their boys and then at each other. 

***

Albus Severus Potter, now finally free and out of the closet, gained confidence. His marks improved immediately. He moved around the corridors of Hogwarts like he still was the headmaster of the school. One time when he talked to Professor McGonagall, he used her first name Minerva. She didn't like that at all. 

“Mrs Potter! Who do you think you are? ” Albus’ face turned red as he noticed his mistake. He thought it would be smarter to not answer her. “Five points from Slytherin.” 

Scorpius, on the other hand, became more introverted. He kept a lot of his thoughts to himself, afraid of people associating him with Gellert Grindelwald. He was mostly by himself. The only person he trusted was Albus. 

At night when everyone was asleep, they would sneak out and go to the roof to look at the stars. 

***

“Are you okay Scorpius?” Scorpius didn't speak a word that day. The young Potter was worried. 

“I guess…” the blond sighed. “You don't sound like it. You didn't talk for a whole day.” Scorpius didn't know how to explain it. “ You know you can go around and be yourself,” he started, “But I don't feel like I have the right to do that anymore.” He looked at his friend's eyes. “What if I slip? If I make a wrong move? What if I am going to hurt you… again.” 

Albus thought about it for a while. “Look, no matter what happens I'll be here. It's a new life Gellert,” he finally said and snuggled up to his friend. 

Scorpius hesitantly fondled Albus’ black hair. “I just feel a lot of pressure lately. It’s like everyone is watching me. And if I show just a little sign of being into black magic. they would come and put me back in Nurmengard.” 

“That is what you fear?”

The blond nodded. 

“I don't think you should not worry about that.”, the young Potter yawned. “An old friend once said those who worry suffer twice… or something like that.” 

Scorpius silently watched as Albus fell asleep. He was alone with his thoughts again. 

***

_ “Mr. Scamander, do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?”  _

Scorpius woke up. Sweat was running down his  forehead. He looked around. Albus lay next to him. They were still on the roof. The sun was rising. Malfoy tried to calm himself down. 

“Everything is alright, you are Scorpius Malfoy sitting on the roof with your boyfriend. You are a Hogwarts student in the sixth year. You never killed anyone. You've done nothing wrong. It’s only just a dream.” 

Albus, now slowly, opened his eyes too. “Is everything alright.” 

The blond just nodded. But his friend wasn't stupid. He could hear how Scorpius' heart rate was raised. “Tell me what happened.” 

But the blond did not want to. He shook the head. “I have to go. Now.” 

Malfoy was running away from his Friend. 

“Scorpius!” he did not listen.

“Scorpius! Please…” he did not stop. 

“Gellert!” Albus screamed. He put his hand to his mouth as soon as he realized what he just said. 

It seemed to work. 

Scorpius stopped this time and looked at his friend. There was a long silence. Scorpius slowly approached the young Potter. 

“I am sorry, Scorpius. It…” the blond stopped him. 

“It's okay. You didn't mean it.” He looked around the corridor. “I just hope nobody heard you.” 

“Can you please tell me what happened?” 

***

“I had a dream. All around me were people and I was standing there in the spotlight. Everyone was applauding me. I felt amazed by the masses. All around me were witches and wizards with the same goal as me. I felt so powerful.” Scorpius enthused. “Then I gave a speech to those people. I promised them that we will change the world. I promised them a better future when we would rise up.” 

Albus looked nervous. He didn't like the euphoric tone Scorpius seemed to have talking about this dream. 

“Then the Aurors came and it escalated a bit. The last thing I remember was attacking Newt Scamander and his brother. Then I woke up.” Scorpius finished explaining. 

Albus looked thoughtfully at him. “I know what you're thinking.”

“Scorpius I think you are a strong wizard but I can't remember that you were a  Legilimens.”

“I don't mean it literally. I mean I believe you think I am a…” Albus stopped him. “I am happy you told me your dreams. And it’s fine if you enjoyed standing in the spotlight. Honestly you could work with that.” 

Scorpius looked confused. “What do you mean?” 

His friend smiled. “Maybe you should take part in a show. Become a comedian, a poetry slammer or make music for people. You would have the crowd. The people will listen to you!” 

“And you think that is safe?” The blond was a bit skeptical. 

“Scorpius, Scorpius. You should not think about, if you could be a danger to the world. Trust yourself more and if you like the spotlight take it!” 


End file.
